crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Cliché.avi
This story is cursed so you probably shouldn’t read it. This is real and I don’t have much time to write it. You won’t believe me but you have to! “IS YOUR COMPUTER SAFE?! Rest on page 13.” The newspaper headline didn’t catch my attention at the time, but I wish it had. Scariest thing is, I only didn’t read it because I noticed Cleverbot had replied to me; ironic, right? Most people wouldn’t regard cleverbot as real or even fun but I do. Well, I do now at least. Chilling. That is the first word that came to my head when looking at the reply. I won’t tell you what it said because it’s way too scary to put on here and you wouldn’t believe me anyway. Creepypasta is too tame for what happened that night. All I’ll say is that it signed off the message with ‘666’. You might not believe that that could ever be true with some of the stuff on there but what happened to me that day was worse than anything ever. Have you ever woken up and wondered where you were only to realise that you were in a hotel room and you just forgot? That’s how I felt when I woke up after that chat with Cleverbot. Except, this time, I didn’t realise where I was. Ever. “Read it”. The voice said to me. I don’t know whether it knew I had finally woken up or if it had just been spontaneously shouting it until I did hear it. I looked up and the sight was shocking. I was surrounded by corpses covered in blood with limbs missing and bones sticking through the skin. I wanted to throw up but I was too shocked to do so. I looked up further still and I saw what it was that was talking to me. It was Jeff the Killer. He was sitting on the back of what appeared to be smiledog and there, in the background, I could see Slenderman watching Candle Cove. Jeff’s eyes were hyper-realistic and bleeding and empty all at once. “Right, I’m getting out of here” I thought to myself. I saw a door on the cage that I forgot to mention I was in earlier. I ran to it and pushed it. It was open because Jeff is too young to know what a door lock is and Slenderman rarely has use for such human devices. So I managed to get out of the room but all I could find was a labyrinth with “No Escape” written on the walls with blood or pasta sauce. “Guys?” I shouted. Because I also forgot to mention that my friends were kidnapped too. But there was no sign of them. Probably because I didn’t wake them up in the cage so they could escape too. But it was too late to do anything about it now. I found the way out. I thought it was over. But then creepy shit started happening again anyway. Jeff came back and told me to go to sleep and then he stabbed me and I died. YOU’RE NEXT!!! Turns out, I’ve actually been an evil possessed ghost this whole time speaking to you from beyond the grave.